Aperture
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Racquet. Jack veut faire des trous...


**Auteur : Racquet**

**Traduction : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

Bienvenue à tous dans mon repaire.

J'ai tenté un nouveau genre pour cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous appréciez, ou si vous détestez pour que je puisse savoir si je dois continuer avec ce genre. Je laisse beaucoup de chose vague mais c'est le but, et si quelque chose vous semble étrange n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions.

J'ai prévu que cette histoire aurait 4 à 5 chapitres environ, et si j'obtiens de bonne réponse je vais l'allonger.

Aussi, je n'ai pas écris de slash, mais vous pouvez le voir de cette manière si vous le désirez.

Disclaimer obligatoire : Malheureusement pour moi (mais heureusement pour eux) les quatre frères ne m'appartiennent pas

Maintenant, il n'est pas trop tard pour revenir en arrière…

**Aperture****, chapitre 1**

_Ce monde ne sera jamais_  
_Ce à quoi je m'attendais_  
_Et si je n'en fais pas partie_  
_Qui pourra le deviner_

Et vous ne savez pas ce qui ne va pas avec Jack, sauf qu'il est deux heures du matin et qu'il rentre seulement à la maison. Il n'a pas remarqué que vous êtes assis sur le fauteuil, comme il ne remarque pas que vous l'avez vu s'essuyer les yeux et renifler ; et il ne s'aperçoit pas que vous l'attendez dans le divan tandis qu'il rampe jusqu'aux escaliers où la sixième marche grince tandis qu'il grimpe dessus mais vous savez qu'il remarquera la poignée de porte qui tourne et le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvre.

" _Hey Jack, Tu ne sais pas qu'il est à peine deux heures…"_

Et votre voix meurt dans votre gorge tandis que la porte s'ouvre lentement pour dévoiler une scène qui vous retourne de l'intérieur, vous glaçant, bétonnant vos pieds ; et n'importe quels autres clichés capable de décrire ce à quoi vous pensez.

" _Jackie qu'est ce que tu fais?"_

Et la question vous semble bête, car c'est évident ce qu'il est en train de faire, mais vous ne savez pas quoi dire. C'est juste comme ça vient, et vous voulez juste lui faire savoir que vous êtes là. Parceque vous pensez qu'il vous a manqué de la porte.

_Même si je dis_  
_Tout ira__ bien_  
_Je t'entends encore dire_  
_Tu veux mettre fin à ta vie_

" _J'en ai assez Bobby, Je suis fatigué de toute cette merde, je veux juste en finir avec tout ça."_

Et sa voix est calme alors qu'il se soutient contre le mur et il ne semble pas surpris que vous êtes là, il n'essaie même pas de cacher l'arme qu'il a positionné sous son menton, et il s'attache à la mort comme si c'était la dernière solution, et ses yeux regarde le vide. Vous pensez qu'il est saoul ou pire encore. Ca vous effraie à chaque fois parceque les gens bien ne font pas ça, ils sont sobre et clean, ils n'ont pas besoin de ça et vous ne voulez pas que Jackie aie besoin de ça.

" _Jackie, la façon dont tu veux régler ça avec le revolver n'est pas la bonne, nous pouvons régler ça. Tout ira bien, il faut juste poser le revolver."_

Et il ne pose pas l'arme mais vous n'espérez pas réellement qu'il fasse quelque chose et vous pensez que vous pouvez juste lui dire que vous aller l'aider à sortir du pétrin, vous voulez qu'il vous croit parceque vous êtes Bobby et qu'il est Jack et que c'est comme ça, ça l'est depuis des années.

" _Jackie, peux tu me dire ce qui ne va pas, que nous puissions au moins en parler ?"_

Et ses narines se dilatent et sa respiration s'entre coupe tandis qu'il essaie de se calmer suffisamment pour reprendre son souffle et il sanglote difficilement en secouant sa tête et vous savez que vous avez tout donné mais vous voulez plus et vous n'êtes pas prêt à le laisser vous avez une trouille bleue qu'il appuie sur la gâchette tandis que vous apercevez sa pomme d'Adam s'agiter derrière l'assassin artificiel qui menace d'emmener loin votre petit frère.

Et vous êtes prêt à essayer à nouveau mais vous êtes interrompu par l'envie de vomir.

_Le monde que nous savions_  
_Ne reviendra pas_  
_Le temps que nous avons perdu_  
_Ne peut pas revenir_  
_La vie que nous avions_  
_Ne sera plus la nôtre à nouveau_

"_Ca fait trop mal Bobby, je veux juste faire en sorte que ça s'arrête ! S'il te plait !"_

Et sa voix est suppliante tandis qu'il tombe, glissant sur le mur, ce stupide mur que maman a recouvert de votre papier peint quand Jackie est arrivé, le mur que vous avez arrangé quand Jackie a fait un trou dedans avec sa bat de baseball, le mur que vous avez arrangé quand Jackie y a mit le feu, mais cette fois ci c'est différent, parce que vous ne pouvez pas arranger les trous de balles.

" _Jackie…"_

Et vous prenez le temps parceque ça vous blesse, plus que vous ne voulez l'admettre mais il ne s'agit pas de ça, il s'agit de Jackie et vous devez vous reprendre tous les deux parceque si vous ne le faites pas c'est Jackie qui va payer, pas vous, pas cette fois.

" _Nous pouvons nous battre et je vous promets que tout s'arrêtera, je vous le promets. »_

Et votre voix se brise et vos mains tremblent parceque maintenant vous êtes à portée de main de l'arme et ses yeux suivent vos mains mais vous voudriez qu'ils suivent votre regard.

"_Regarde moi Jackie."_

Et ses yeux restent sur vos mains et sa prise sur l'arme se resserre et vous êtes terrifiez par ce que ça veut dire. Vous ne pouvez pas l'aider et pensez que ça devrait être maman, pas vous. Vous vous détestez d'imaginer que ce soit Angel ou Jerry ou n'importe qui d'autre qui aurait dû marchander pour arranger les choses à présent parceque vous ne savez pas si vous faites bien les choses et que personne n'est ici pour aider Jackie qui veut se faire sauter la cervelle et il vous tuera en même temps qu'il se suicidera, mais vous n'êtes pas prêt à mourir.

" _Jackie, s'il te plait, regarde moi."_

Et il le fait, il se retourne le regard brillant sur vous et une seconde vous espérez que peut être il ne l'a pas fait parcequ'il n'a pas les yeux de Jackie, ils sont rouges boursouflés comme il y a longtemps avant, des années auparavant comme quand vous l'avez vu pour la première fois et vous ne voulez pas croire qu'il a régressé aussi loin sans que vous ne l'ayez remarqué.

" _C'est trop tard Bobby, je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ça."_

Et vous vous arrêtez à mi parcours de l'arme parceque sa voix est morte et que son doigt sur la gâchette se resserre à présent et vous pouvez voir la pression faire trembler son doigt qui pourrait être la fin de tout et vous vous sentez désespéré parceque vous ressentez que cette merde est la fin et que vous ne pouvez pas penser à autre chose, vous n'avez que ça en tête.

" _Jackie. Lâche la juste une putain de seconde. Que pense tu que va devenir maman, hein Jack ? As-tu pensé à ça ? Qu'en est il de Jerry, Angel et maman, ils ont besoin de toi, tous, ça ne te tient pas à coeur ?__"_

Et vous prenez le temps parceque ça devient difficile plus que vous ne l'aviez pensé et vous n'êtes pas sûre d'être préparé mais vous le devez parceque c'est Jackie dont on parle et que personne d'autre ne le fera pour Jackie.

" _Et qu'en est il de moi Jackie?_ _Qu'en est il de moi, hein ? J'ai besoin de toi Jack, j'ai besoin de toi__."_

Et même si vous aviez imaginez que cela n'était plus possible, Jackie se met à pleurer d'avantage, des larmes de douleur incroyablement mince encadre son visage et vous êtes sûre que son doigt va glisser et qu'il sera trop tard pour vous deux.

" _Bobby!"_

Alors tout se passe entre les sanglots, les cris que vous n'entendez pas car votre regard est sur le fusil. Vous savez qu'il faut éloigner la tête de Jack, et faire relâcher son bras, et il heurte le sol. Vous bougez et il lutte contre votre présence mais vous ne le lâchez pas, vous avez vos bras autour de lui. Il est en sécurité et c'est tout ce qui importe, et vous chuchotez doucement dans ses cheveux

_Peut être tournerons nous en rond,_

_Car, car…_

" _Ce n'est pas trop tard, il n'est jamais trop tard."_

------

N'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous voulez le prochain chapitre...

Racquet.


End file.
